I. Field & Utility Summary
The present invention to a new and distinct June-bearing (short day responsive) strawberry plant named ‘Herriot.’ Strawberry plant ‘Herriot’ is primarily adapted to the growing conditions of the west central New York and other regions of similar climate. The new plant is primarily characterized by strong vigor, longer than broad fruit, conical fruit shape, uniformity in shape between primary and secondary fruit, reflexed calyx, bright red fruit color, glossy fruit skin and highly pigmented petioles.
Test plantings in various locations at in New York, Illinois, Minnesota, Michigan, and Ontario, Canada have shown this plant to be widely adapted to differing soil and climactic conditions. It has shown cold hardiness typical to strawberries in a matted row system when covered with straw in the winter, which is standard procedure for this growing region.
The new plant is primarily adapted to the climate and growing conditions of west central NY, the upper mid-western U.S., the mid-Atlantic states, and southeastern Canada. This region provides the necessary winter temperatures required for it to produce a strong vigorous plant and to produce fruit in the summer harvest season from May to July, depending on location.
II. Cultivation Summary
‘Herriot’ originated from hand-pollinated hybridization in 1997 in Geneva, N.Y.
III. Comparisons
NYUS299, the proprietary female parent (unpatented) is June-bearing with smaller average fruit size that is medium red, firm fleshed, and conic shaped that ripens in a similar season as ‘Herriot’.
‘MNUS 210’, the proprietary male plant, commonly known as ‘Winona’ in the industry (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,191) is June-bearing with similar fruit size that is bright red, conic shaped, moderately firm fleshed and ripens later than ‘Herriot’.
The varieties which are believed to most closely resemble ‘Herriot’ are ‘Honeoye’ (not patented), ‘L'Amour’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,480) and ‘Jewel’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,897).
In comparison to the similar plant ‘Honeoye’, ‘Herriot’ differs by the following characteristics. The plant of ‘Herriot’ is shorter and more upright in growth habit with greater vigor. The fruit of ‘Herriot’ is larger than that of ‘Honeoye’ with a more reflexed calyx. The fruit skin and flesh color of ‘Heriot’ is lighter red than that of ‘Honeoye’. The yield of ‘Herriot’ is larger than that of ‘Honeoye’. The fruit of ‘Herriot’ is firmer with glossier skin than that of ‘Honeoye’. The fruit of ‘Herriot’ has lower soluble solids (% Brix) and lower titratable acids than that of ‘Honeoye’ with lower juice pH. The harvest season of ‘Herriot’ is later than that of ‘Honeoye’ and slightly less compact.
In comparison to the similar plant, ‘L'Amour’, ‘Herriot’ differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of ‘Herriot’ is shorter and smaller with more upright leaves. The leaflets are less wide and similar in length giving them a greater length to width ratio and an ovate shape. The stipules of ‘Herriot’ are shorter and less wide than those of ‘L'Amour’. The fruit of ‘Herriot’ is smaller in size, with lighter red flesh color than ‘L'Amour’. The fruit of ‘Herriot’ has lower average soluble solids, lower titratable acids and higher juice pH than ‘L'Amour’.
The flowering trusses of ‘Herriot’ are shorter than those of ‘L'Amour’. The flowers of ‘Herriot’ are smaller in diameter than the flowers of ‘L'Amour’ with a greater petal length to width ratio than ‘L'Amour’. The harvest season for ‘Herriot’ is more compact than that of ‘L'Amour’.
In comparison to the similar plant, ‘Jewel’, ‘Herriot’ differs by the following combination of characteristics. The plant of ‘Herriot’ is more vigorous but with shorter stature than ‘Jewel’. The foliage is smaller in size with less interveinal leaf blistering. Double petiole bracts are occasionally present in ‘Herriot’ and absent in ‘Jewel’. The leaves are more sharply serrated in ‘Herriot’ than ‘Jewel’. The stipules of ‘Herriot’ are shorter and less broad than those of ‘Jewel’.
The fruit of ‘Herriot’ is darker red in color than ‘Jewel’ with more recessed seeds and a more reflexed calyx. The fruiting trusses of ‘Herriot’ are shorter in overall length than those of ‘Jewel’. The fruit of ‘Herriot’ has lower soluble solids and lower titratable acidity than that of ‘Jewel’.
Strawberry plant ‘Herriot’ has these distinguishing characteristics:                1. short plants with an upright growth habit and strong vigor;        2. predominantly trifoliate leaves with 4 and 5 leaflet leaves common with high leaf gloss and ovate leaflets with greater length than width;        3. longer than broad fruit, conical fruit shape, uniform shape between primary and secondary fruit, bright red fruit color, light red flesh color with ring of white flesh in the center and a small light red cavity, high fruit gloss and moderate flesh firmness;        4. reflexed calyx generally equal or smaller in diameter than the fruit width;        5. short pedicels and peduncles with few bracts;        6. mid-season production with high yields; and        7. compact harvest season.        
IV. Breeding History
Strawberry plant ‘Herriot’ originated from a hand-pollinated hybridization made in 1997 in Geneva, N.Y. between NYUS299×‘MNUS 210’. Both parents of ‘Herriot’ are hybrids of the strawberry genus of the species Fragaria×ananassa. Thus ‘Herriot’ is of the species Fragaria×ananassa. The seeds resulting from this controlled hybridization were germinated in a greenhouse during the winter of 1997-98. Resulting seedlings were planted in the spring of 1998 in a field in Geneva, N.Y. The seedlings fruited in the summer of 1999 and one, designated NY99-21 (‘Herriot’), was selected for its early season, large, attractive, bright red fruit, strong strawberry flavor, and firm flesh.
V. Asexual Reproduction
During 1999, the original plant selection was propagated asexually by stolons (runners) at Geneva, N.Y. and a test planting of ten plants was established. Subsequently, larger test plantings have been established with asexually multiplied plants at Geneva, N.Y. The new plant was then tested over the next several years in the fruiting fields at Geneva, N.Y. Further propagation was done using tissue culture to produce disease free material for use in further testing. Tissue culture plants were used as mother plants for propagation from stolons.
VI. Stability
Asexual propagation has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein as characterizing strawberry plant ‘Herriot’ are fixed and remain true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction. All propagules of strawberry plant ‘Herriot’ have been observed to be true to type in that during all asexual multiplication, the vegetative and fruit characteristics of the original plant have been maintained. All plants planted from dormant crowns or rooted runner tips have fruited after one season of growth in the field.